In a cognitive radio network (CRN), rendezvous refers to such a process that two users access a commonly available channel at the same time and thus establish a desired communication link. Rendezvous is a challenging problem since users are even not aware of the presence of each other before rendezvous and available channels of users may be different and change over time. Channel-hopping (CH) is a typical technique for the design of rendezvous methods. With CH technique, the network is assumed to be time-slotted. In each timeslot, a user hops on one of its available channels and attempts rendezvous with its potential neighbors. A rendezvous is said to be achieved if two users hop on the same channel in the same timeslot. Given a CH method, time-to-rendezvous (TTR) is defined as the number of timeslots that it takes for users to achieve rendezvous when all the users have begun their channel-hopping. MTTR (maximum TTR) and E(TTR) (expected TTR) are two most important metrics to evaluate CH methods.